Crossing the Line
by llLethell
Summary: Merlin was no stranger to being tormented by the knights of Camelot, but when one ups the ante he finds that while not all of them know where to draw the line, at least some will come to his aid when it is crossed. Set during S2.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own BBC Merlin. But I do own my OCs which are fairly awesome in my opinion. **

**A/N- This is set in the King's Legacy universe but takes place **_**before**_** those events, so it can be read completely separate. **

**A huge thanks to Paralelsky for beta-ing! Any resulting mistakes are mine alone since I tampered with it a tad. **

* * *

~/0\~

Dark brown eyes were staring balefully at the rising sun, as if saying, 'No. You aren't pretty, go away.' The sun however, ignored the new knight's wishes and continued to climb higher in the dawn sky. He was the first one in the courtyard, before any of the knights, and the silence and stillness were contributing to his bad mood.

He had been waiting for five minutes when the prince's servant appeared, causing the twenty one year old to roll his eyes. _So the boy was early was he?_ He still didn't want Merlin here.

"Sir Aldwin," Merlin nodded to him.

"Servant." Aldwin merely glanced at him before inspecting the courtyard. He might have glared at the servant a few weeks ago to scare him, but it did not look like the boy was going to be intimidated. Aldwin would daunt him when Merlin did something that deserved it, like tripping over his own feet and making noise. Or demand to have the servant in the stocks if he spoke out of turn- which happened quite a lot. The knight resisted the urge to scoff just thinking about it.

"Could you watch the horses?" Merlin led his and the prince's horse in front of Aldwin. The knight's black stallion snorted in greeting. Aldwin did not even have time to arrange his face in an offended scowl before Merlin was bounding up the castle steps and yelling his thanks.

Aldwin glowered at Merlin's impertinence but snatched the two horses' reins grudgingly- he did not want to be responsible for losing the prince's horse. He made sure his hands were well away from Aldieb's teeth- the horse had a mean streak with anyone other than the prince.

He spent the next few minutes adjusting Mandarb's saddle and only looked up when he heard the sound of two horses ambling towards him.

"Well, well, if it isn't little Aldwin," a gruff voice taunted. Aldwin clenched his teeth before clearing his face and turning to face the stocky knight who was leading a grey horse.

"That is _Sir_ Aldwin to you, Sir Eadric," he said coldly.

"Oh, sorry, _Sir_ Aldwin. How could I forget?" Eadric scoffed, his stubbled cheeks rising in a taunting grin. Sir Eadric was a squat fortress of a man, short but wide in the chest and shoulders. Aldwin was convinced that he could win an arm wrestle against the strength of the entire army.

"Enough, Eadric," a long suffering voice said, "you are both on the same team you know."

Aldwin and Eadric both frowned at the grinning Gerrick. The knight was leaning casually against his palomino mare.

"I do not need you to defend me, Gerrick," Aldwin frowned at his childhood friend.

"You so sure about that?" Eadric raised his eyebrows.

Aldwin levelled him with a glare and he smugly noticed that the burly knight's face twitched. He did not bother gracing Eadric's comment with a reply. He had heard the other knights' stories of Eadric's temper and it was not something he wanted to be on the receiving end of.

"You both might want to try something called _making friends_," Gerrick came up to him and nudged his shoulder.

"Something which you seem to excel at doing." Aldwin eyed Eadric sordidly.

"It's an art," Gerrick grinned.

Aldwin sighed and they did not have to wait long until the last two knights joined them. He successfully hid his ire upon noticing that one of them was Sir Winston. The other, Sir Samuel was a good knight, but Winston was insufferable. Even more so than Eadric, Aldwin thought. Winston looked the perfect knight, tall and muscular, not to mention possessed flowing russet hair that had castle maids likening him to a hero out of a poem, or so Aldwin had heard. Until he started speaking that is. The man had the vilest mouth that Aldwin had ever known, and not just because Aldwin had to be careful of what he said around his younger brothers. Winston spoke ill of anyone and everyone, except King Uther and Prince Arthur of course. He even insulted the oldest knight, Cadmon- Aldwin shook his head upon remembering it. Afterwards though, he never spoke an ill word about the man when Cadmon beat him in a duel spanning three seconds flat. Aldwin was too new to have seen any real action but he had no doubt that Winston was a coward.

"Good morning gents," Samuel called and stopped his horse in front of the three knights. Winston eyed them and scoffed, causing Aldwin and Eadric to scowl at him.

"Morning!" Gerrick called loudly, directing everyone's attention. "Perfect day for a hunt, wouldn't you say, Samuel?"

"Oh yes, I only hope the prince does not steal all of the kills."

"You may be disappointed then, Samuel." They all turned to see a grinning Arthur striding toward him. Merlin was following behind and rolling his eyes. The knights greeted him with a bow.

"Well perhaps Merlin will distract him, you feeling particularly clumsy today Merlin?" Gerrick asked. The servant glanced at him in quickly concealed surprise, knowing the lithe man as one of the more dangerous knights, but seemingly took comfort from Gerrick's smile if his next words were anything to go by.

"Oh sometimes it depends on how many chores I have to do," Merlin grinned, causing the grey eyed knight to smother a laugh.

"Is that so?" Arthur asked loftily while taking his reigns from Aldwin.

"Yep," Merlin chirped and was going to say something else before looking at the faces of Winston, Samuel, and Aldwin. Gerrick was hiding a smile and Eadric could not really have cared less. Merlin smiled at Aldwin as he took the reigns to Tilly and staunchly made eye contact with the knight. "Thank you, Sir Aldwin." The knight merely eyed him coolly before turning his attention to Mandarb. Merlin's throat bobbed as he swallowed despite himself.

"You have some gall, boy," Winston spat. Merlin gritted his teeth but Arthur waved his hand impatiently.

"I can take care of my own servant, Sir Winston. Let's get on with it," he told the knight while mounting his horse. He led the way with Merlin riding beside him and the knights behind. Sir Winston followed right after, with a scowl marring his face and Samuel rode behind him. Aldwin was on Gerrick's right and Eadric on the left- his face remained neutral but he allowed himself to feel just a little excited about the hunt. He was looking forward to an afternoon of good-natured competition.

Unfortunately, the competition turned out to be not so good-natured, when after just an hour into the forest, Aldwin was dearly wishing to pry Winston limb from limb. Gerrick of course, was laughing at both the infuriated Aldwin and at Winston, who was alternating between reciting lines of maudlin romantic poetry to himself and regaling the youngest knight about how _green_ he was. Eadric proved himself to be smarter than Aldwin thought by walking several paces ahead of them, trailing behind Arthur and Merlin.

They had left the horses behind when the trees had gotten too dense and they were now in one of the oldest parts of the forest. The ground was still damp from yesterday's heavy storm, the canopy not allowing much sun to seep through. But there were divots in the ground where the rainwater had run down the slight slope. Arthur was still looking for tracks on the shadowed ground and Winston had finally shut up when Aldwin had finally pinned him with a ferocious glare. There was silence for only a few precious moments when Gerrick came beside Aldwin and whispered in his ear.

"Psst Aldwin... you're so _green_, you have a _sheen_. On your face that is not _clean_!" He laughed and didn't stop.

"My face is clean!" Aldwin hissed.

"I daresay it is not _pristine_," Gerrick snickered.

"Be quiet back there!" Arthur ordered.

"For we need to find a hare," Gerrick said with a straight face. Behind Arthur, Merlin snorted and stole a glance at the oblivious Winston. Arthur sent Gerrick a warning look which only made the knight duck his head to hide his smile.

"Silence, Gerrick."

"But my name isn't Eric," Gerrick grinned, referring to the quietest knight in Camelot and the five kingdoms, according to Gerrick.

"Why is it you are rhyming when you talk?" Winston asked the blonde knight with a sneer on his face.

Gerrick's smile turned sly. "It is a challenge that I must stalk!"

"That's it!" Arthur called when he picked his way past a large crevice on the ground. "You can help Merlin muck out the horses when we get back."

"What?" Gerrick asked aghast. "But- but it is a talent that I lack!" He then couldn't stop laughing. A smile was grudgingly worming its way on Arthur's face. Eadric chortled at Gerrick who was wiping away a tear from his eye.

"Those are not even good rhymes! Sometimes I wonder about you, Gerrick," Aldwin told him with a dark eyebrow raised. Samuel allowed himself to smile briefly and Winston sneered.

Gerrick straightened and his laughs faded. "Only sometimes?"

Arthur rolled his eyes from where he stood. "Alright, now that you're done, what's say we actually hunt?"

"Yes Sire!" The knights coursed and Merlin gave a loud sigh. The prince eyed him before turning and starting to walk away. But then he stopped when the ominous sound of groaning wood rang loudly through the forest. Everyone looked around when the splintering became louder and extended, and snapping branches could be heard between loud cracks of old wood.

"Sire!" Samuel called out and stared at the tilting poplar tree Arthur was in the path of. The rotten tree gave out one last snap before plummeting downward. The prince was stunned to stillness as were the rest of the knights, but there was one person who acted.

"Arthur!" Merlin yelled and charged toward him. He threw himself into Arthur and was able to send him sprawling forward. The prince recoiled off the ground the same time as the tree did. The sound was deafening. Aldwin could not see over the tree and he was the first one to start towards it. He saw Arthur scramble to his knees and the naked fear flashing in his eyes. Aldwin's mouth went dry for some reason upon seeing that Merlin's legs were completely under the tree. He had his hands over his head and was not moving. Aldwin vaulted over the tree and knelt before Merlin beside Arthur.

"I'm alright!" Merlin called and stared up at the still stunned Arthur. He wormed his way from under the tree. "Lucky that hole was there. But now my breaches are wet." Merlin began to chuckle, which quickly converted into relieved laughter while staring at the deep divot running through the ground and under the fallen tree, right where his legs had been and saved them from being crushed.

The prince spluttered and sprang up to spin Merlin bodily around. When the servant continued to laugh giddily Arthur took a step back.

"I think we can say that is a small price to pay," Arthur breathed, "what luck."

"Are you both alright?" Gerrick asked and looked them over. Arthur nodded dumbly while Merlin flashed a brilliant grin at him. "Good, because you gave me a _fright_!"

The prince glared at him, making Gerrick feel like the fallen tree between them wasn't there. He had the grace to grin sheepishly, causing both Aldwin and Eadric to smirk at him.

The burly knight gave a laugh. "You're surprisingly brave for a servant," he noted and stared at Merlin like he had something on his thin face.

"Em...thank you?" Merlin scratched his head.

Samuel cleared his throat and looked to the prince. "Did you want to head back to Camelot, Sire?"

Instead of answering, Arthur asked Merlin a question. "Are you alright?"

Merlin nodded and grinned hopefully at Arthur. "Though, if you want to thank me for saving your life, we can go back now."

The prince raised a golden eyebrow at Merlin and clapped his shoulder. "We're moving to a different part of the forest!" The servant gave a half hearted groan before following Arthur back to the horses. Gerrick had roped Eadric into a conversation and Samuel followed quietly. Both Aldwin and Winston were staring at the back of Merlin's head- the youngest knight, with something akin to wonder while Winston's was more of a glare.

Aldwin had to give Merlin credit, he was made of sturdier stuff than some knights it seemed. Certainly more than Winston whom he didn't trust as far as he could throw, fellow knight or not. But Merlin was still a servant which propriety dictated he should trust less. Aldwin scowled, feeling shame of thinking a servant more worthy of a brother in arms and then he scowled deeper of thinking Merlin worthy. As if the boy could actually do anything. And then the image of Merlin tackling Arthur out of the way of a tree that would have killed him if not for sheer luck, caused him to do something he hadn't done since Gerrick got him drunk when he was fourteen and Gerrick eighteen.

"Bloody hell," he _swore_ under his breath.

Up ahead, Gerrick straightened like a hunting dog sniffing blood. He turned back and his eyebrows were hidden in his straw coloured fringe. Aldwin rolled his dark eyes, impressed but unsurprised that his friend had heard him. The lithe knight clapped a frankly relieved looking Eadric on the shoulder and fell back to walk with Aldwin. Gerrick flashed Winston an obnoxious grin which prompted the handsome knight to scoff and flick back his long russet hair, walking ahead to get away from them. He stiffened as he felt Aldwin's heavy stare at his back.

"Swearing, Winny? What would you do if your sweet little brothers heard you?"

"They are not here, are they?" Aldwin snapped and glanced moodily into the trees. "And don't call me that."

Gerrick's smile became wicked. "But a little bird might tell them."

"You're not going near them."

"Are you still angry about us hiding your love letter to Morgana? You never send them anyway," Gerrick said quietly.

Aldwin stopped dead and glowered at him and Gerrick was rewarded by seeing his face redden. "No! And- and no!"

Gerrick just kept grinning which set Aldwin going. "You're corrupting them! Hadwyn and Edwin especially. You three had no right!"

"Now, now," Gerrick chided lightly, "Hadwyn is unfortunately becoming another you, you don't need to worry about him."

"And Edwin?" Aldwin narrowed his eyes.

"It was his idea," Gerrick laughed loudly earning a reproaching glare to be sent his way from Arthur.

"What is with you today, Gerrick?" The prince called back, avoiding a rabbit hole even as his head was turned. Merlin turned to look with a crooked smile tugging at his lips and he was not as lucky as the prince at avoiding a fall. Winston was the only one to send him a disparaging look as he fell among the ferns.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean, Sire," Gerrick said confusedly. Everyone but Merlin rolled their eyes. The servant had a surprised look on his face along with his smile. He rushed up and fell into step behind the prince, brushing damp dirt off his shirt but only smearing it in further.

"It's little Aldwin," Eadric boomed, "ever since he joined the ranks, Gerrick can't seem to help himself!"

Aldwin puffed out his chest and straightened his back, his jaw working as he refrained from potentially interrupting the prince. Beside Arthur, Merlin scratched the back of his head self consciously and found a twig nestled in his locks.

"I think you're right, Eadric," Arthur considered.

"Perhaps you should separate them, Sire," Winston flashed his pearly white teeth in a grin.

"Nonsense, I would be foolish to do so. You can't deny they fight brilliantly together," the prince said distractedly as he flung overhanging branches out of his way and into Merlin's.

Gerrick could practically feel the heat from the glow of pride emanating from Aldwin. "Why thank you, Sire!" Gerrick threw in a flourishing bow to the amusement of Aldwin, Eadric, and Merlin. Samuel frowned at him and Winston curled his lip sourly while Arthur just shook his head.

"Honestly, how about a little less of your jokes and a bit more hunting," Arthur stated and moved into a silent gait. Gerrick's smile dropped into a pout, clearly offended that the prince would call his antics jokes when no laughs were uttered- his lips twitching from restraining an actual joke with a punch line. Aldwin punched him in the shoulder and followed Arthur's lead while ignoring his friend's look that promised his slip up was not forgotten.

The knights moved silently through the trees with Merlin following loudly along. Their hunt took an upwards turn and throughout it Aldwin covertly observed the prince's servant whose stumbles were only accidental half the time. They returned to Camelot just after noon, earlier than usual and with an admirable prize of game.

"Alright, Gerrick you have stable duty. The rest of you are dismissed," Arthur said while climbing down from his horse.

"Even me?" Merlin asked jokingly.

"Of course."

"Really?" Merlin's eyebrows shot upward. He waited atop his horse for the prince's answer.

"No." Arthur hid a smile.

Merlin grumbled good naturedly and took the reins to Arthur's horse. Servants came running to help the other knights.

"Sire! The king requires your presence, my lord," one of them told him with a bow.

The prince nodded and turned to Merlin. "The stables can wait, you need to get me ready."

"Yes, Sire." Merlin said enthusiastically, always willing to put off stable duty for as long as possible. He gave Aldeib's reins to a waiting servant and loped off after the prince. The knights dispersed and Aldwin and Eadric momentarily joined forces to tease Gerrick about his punishment on their way to the castle.

Winston walked off separately, choosing to glare at Merlin's retreating back with his blue eyes flashing in disgust. The servant and prince were walking side by side, an occurrence that had been happening more often recently. The knight frowned. If the boy insisted on persisting with his unacceptable behaviour, Winston decided he might just have to step in. The thought caused an unkind smirk to grow on his lips.

~/0\~

* * *

**Sorry for the slowness, but introductions are important! I promise it gets better. Hope you guys enjoyed it, and see you all in a few days with the next chapter. There's going to be five in all. **

**Please don't forget to review :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I own nothing you recognize from BBC Merlin. The OCs are mine though. **

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews! Hugs all around! **

**A huge thanks to Paralelsky for beta-ing! Any resulting mistakes are mine alone since I tampered with it a tad.**

* * *

~/0\~

Tom scowled at the prince's horse. The stubborn mare liked to bite him and every other stable hand that had the pleasure of tending to it. He looked down to his twitching fingers and cursed- at least no blood was drawn, but it hurt! He abandoned trying to comb Aldieb's mane- the horse was quicker than lightning and he figured someone else could do it later. Apparently the prince's servant always ended up taking care of Aldieb anyway. Tom needed to find out what he looked like so he could ask a favour every time he needed to groom the horse. He sighed while grabbing the hoof pick and he nodded to himself as he shuffled to the horse.

Half an hour later Merlin walked into the stables to see the newest stable hand bent over and trying to pick up Aldieb's front leg. The horse wasn't having it though and kept her foot firmly on the ground.

Merlin sighed, "I take it she is in just a bad mood as Prince Prat is then." His blue eyes met with Aldieb's liquid brown ones.

Tom gasped and stood up looking horrified at Merlin as if he expected the sky to open up and smite the servant for such blasphemy. When nothing happened, except for Merlin shifting uncomfortably under his gaze, Tom managed to choke out, "You can't talk about the prince like that!"

Merlin quirked his lips. "I just did, didn't I?" The stable boy just continued to stare at him. Merlin held his hand out for the hoof pick and cleared his throat. Tom blinked and then dropped it into his hand.

"You groom horses before?"

"I'm the prince's servant," Merlin explained. Tom's face immediately lit up.

"So you're Merlin! Everyone says that you are the longest lasting servant Prince Arthur's ever had!" Tom's voice was enthusiastic and he was looking at the servant with a star struck look in his eyes.

"Um, well I suppose," Merlin rubbed the back of his head before taking Tom's place beside Aldieb. The horse lipped his hair causing Tom to cringe and then relax has he realized the horse was just being playful- a sight he never expected to see. Merlin laughed at the horse and patted her head before bending down and holding his hand out. Tom's eyebrows rose when Aldieb lifted her hoof into the boy's hand.

"How did you do that!"

"Oh, I had as much trouble as you before. But then I got fed up and I guess she got tired of me shoving her," Merlin lifted his neck up, "I've got sharp shoulders."

"I see..." Tom said airily and stood back to watch Merlin.

"Well you might as well leave then, I have to muck out the entire stables," Merlin muttered dejectedly. "Some thanks I get, just saved the prat's life _again_."

"Really?" Tom asked excitedly, "That's great!" When Merlin blinked at him he quickly backtracked. "Oh I mean...that's horrible really, I-"

Merlin let him stutter for a few more moments before laughing and shooing him pleasantly on his way. Mere moments after Tom left, Merlin went to the doors before peering out. When he saw the coast was clear, he whistled three notes. He then backed into the stables and waited. It was not long before Gerrick stuck his head in to check that the stables were indeed empty. He let out a relieved sigh, "Thanks, Merlin."

Merlin smiled in response, still unsure of the knight. He watched as Gerrick sighed dramatically and dragged his feet over to a discarded pitchfork. He stared at it before grabbing it and experimentally prodding the hay.

"I can't believe you are actually doing this," Merlin bravely ventured. "You could have just left me to do it."

Gerrick turned and regarded him. "A knight is a man of honour Merlin. I can't go back on my word."

This caused Merlin to smile. "You're not like other knights," the warlock noted. Now comfortable with the fact that Gerrick would not punish him for speaking out of turn. He went back to grooming Arthur's horse.

The knight shrugged. "I get that a lot," he grinned, "and you are not part of the mould yourself are you?" Gerrick had forgotten about his task for now. "You saved the prince. I must thank you for that."

A wide grin spread on Merlin's cheeks and his gaze dropped to the floor, only managing a shrug in response. He was unused to receiving thanks and it was not unpleasant.

"And you have stuck by him too," Gerrick went on, "not many servants would endanger their lives like you do."

"Well..." Merlin rubbed the back of his head. "I can't let the prat fend for himself." He froze upon realizing his words and glanced warily up at the knight.

But there was just a wry smile on Gerrick's fox like face. "You two are friends," he smiled. "I think that's good for the prince. He was practically a nightmare before you came along. But don't tell anyone I said that." His tone became increasingly hushed and by the end of it turned into a whisper.

Merlin grinned and decided that he liked Sir Gerrick so after he put Aldieb back in her stall, in a generous gesture he offered to clean the stables out himself. "Nonsense," Gerrick scoffed, "I'm a man of my word, remember? Unless you get me drunk."

Merlin laughed at this and started to shovel through the hay. Gerrick sighed and followed his lead, adopting a disgusted look on his face. "Speaking of which, you look like a fun bloke to have a few drinks with," Gerrick said around his mortification at shovelling horse manure.

"Oh no, I can't hold my alcohol at all. It wouldn't be proper anyway," Merlin said with regret.

Gerrick merely shrugged. "No one would be the wiser if we set up in here. The horses can't tattle."

"You're serious?" Merlin ceased his work in shock.

"Yeah. Get a few blokes. Cadmon, Eadric, Aldwin, and maybe Arthur. Do you think the prince will go for it?"

The warlock blinked rather stupidly, confused at Gerrick's behaviour. The knight hadn't interacted with him much before this, but on the rare occasions when he did, he was always pleasant enough. Merlin was struck with the sudden though that Gerrick was having him on- it wouldn't be the first time a knight had told him to go somewhere and pulled a cruel prank on him. Usually though it would be under the pretence of doing chores. "Em, I don't think Aldwin or Eadric like me very much."

Gerrick's back was facing Merlin so the knight could not see the servant's expression but could hear his tone. He turned to face the boy. "Nah, you're in Eadric's good books now from saving the prince. And Aldwin... well, he can be a bit of a prick."

"I've saved Arthur's life before," Merlin pointed out and carried on with the chore.

"Not when he's seen it. Eadric is a bit of a simpleton that way, but he's a good friend. So is Aldwin."

"If you're a knight," Merlin muttered under his breath. He noticed Gerrick eye him shrewdly and gaped with the realization that the knight had heard.

Before he could scramble an apology though, Gerrick spoke. "You're right. I know you probably think we're a bunch of dunderheads but a few of us aren't so bad. I'm not going to lock you in with the dogs for the night, you know."

Merlin's face reddened. "You heard about that?" It hadn't been too bad really, the room was warm and the dogs were friendly and vying for company and attention, which Merlin had been only too happy to give them, but the embarrassment of it still stung. The fear of getting caught stayed his hand from using magic to escape.

"Aye. I had words with _Prinston_ about it too. He hasn't done it again has he?"

Merlin shook his head and looked confused at Gerrick for a moment, before it dawned on him that maybe this knight was responsible for putting a stop to that particular prank. Still, he had to ask, "Why...?"

Gerrick waved him off. "Any man who can befriend the prince like you did deserves more than that. Besides, I rather like you, Merlin."

"But I'm a servant."

"And you're friends with a prince. That has to count for something. Ugh this is revolting!" He made a face and gagged upon viewing the pile of dung on his pitchfork.

Merlin could not resist laughing. "Welcome to my life," he said graciously. Gerrick sighed and pushed some of the hay around.

They got on with their task until the knight once again opened his mouth. "Hey, Merlin, do you like jokes?"

Merlin began to answer with a smile but it seemed Gerrick wasn't interested in hearing it. "You are going to love this one," he grinned and set aside his pitchfork. "Now, why was the little strawberry crying?" Gerrick's grey eyes gleamed amusedly.

A smirk formed on Merlin's lips in anticipation. "Why?"

Gerrick cleared his throat and proceeded in a dry tone. "Because her parents were in a jam!"

Merlin blinked and then started chuckling. A huge grin stretched his lips. "Where did you hear that one?" Merlin laughed.

"Made it up of course. No one else appreciates my sense of humour."

Merlin's grin widened. "I think it's brilliant. Hm alright, what did one lake say to the other lake?" Gerrick stopped shovelling manure to wait for the answer. "Nothing. They just waved."

A short laugh escaped Gerrick's lips but then the stable doors started to open, causing the knight to abandon the pitchfork and wear a scrutinizing expression. Merlin quickly played along and pretended to look nervous under the knight's gaze.

Sir Winston strutted in with his nose high in the air as if he could escape the smell. Slate blue eyes inspected the two figures who visibly deflated upon seeing him. Winston looked to Gerrick and moved his lips as little as possible when he addressed him. "Prince Arthur sent me to collect you. Your presence is needed." Gerrick and Merlin exchanged a glance at his stuffy tone.

The blonde knight straightened and happily threw the pitchfork into the hay bale. "Excellent! Merlin, I'd be grateful if you'd help me get cleaned up."

Merlin blinked but nodded. "Yes, my lord."

"Good man, now-"

Winston interrupted him in a scathing tone. "Surely you have your own servant. The boy can stay here and do his job."

Merlin averted his eyes with effort, wanting to glare at Winston but unwilling to court his temper. "Are you telling me what to do, Winston?" Gerrick asked quietly.

The warlock looked up alarmed to see a cutting frown on the knight's face and a coldness in Gerrick's eyes Merlin never witnessed before. He could swear the room dropped in temperature.

Sir Winston's face contorted in a grimace before he spoke to the floor. "N-no, no, of course not, Sir Gerrick."

"I thought not," Gerrick commented. "Come on, Merlin."

The servant swallowed and hurried after Gerrick who handed Winston a glare he must have learned from Aldwin. When they left the sour knight behind, Gerrick looked over his shoulder and winked at Merlin which alleviated his nervousness.

"Thanks," Merlin smiled.

"Any time," Gerrick replied warmly, "I suggest you avoid him for a while."

Merlin snorted. "That won't be a problem."

Unfortunately for Merlin, he had no problem avoiding Winston but had the misfortune of running into Sir Aldwin. He was hurrying to Arthur's chambers with the prince's dinner, walking as fast as he dared while balancing the tray. It sailed perfectly along on top of his practiced hands even as Merlin dodged the other servants buzzing through the halls in a way that might make even Arthur proud. Dinner time was always a busy period and more often than not, though he was improving, Merlin would always spill at least something of Arthur's dinner menu. Blessedly not tonight though, and when he cleared the last hallway fraught with servants, Merlin allowed himself a sigh of relief. A smile popped onto his lips at the triumph and he picked up his pace. But after clearing a few more corridors the day decided to catch up with him in one giant yawn- just as he was turning a corner. Merlin's eyes were closed and he did not hear the footsteps approaching from the other side. Whoever it was did not have the time to avoid the warlock as he swung around the corner and right into them. Merlin's yawn turned into a gasp of surprise and the tray with Arthur's food flipped out of his grasp as it crashed into the wide chest of Sir Aldwin.

The silver tray clattered onto the floor and rang loudly in the corridor. As it was flailing into stillness, Merlin brought his stunned eyes to Aldwin who was looking at his wine soaked front. The liquid dripped from the fabric and even stained the envelope the knight was holding. Merlin flinched when Aldwin snapped his burning dark eyes to his own. "Oh now look what you've done!" He waved his arms and more wine was tossed to the floor.

"Sorry, Sir Aldwin!" Merlin apologized, genuinely abashed. He scrambled to his knees and fumbled for the spilled food scattered across the floor.

"Do you not look where you are going?" Aldwin spat, "Honestly, you are like a child!" The knight's voice was not raised but it was heated with anger as he crushed the ruined letter in his fist. Merlin did not have anything to say to that, so he just apologized as Aldwin got more creative. A sigh remained buried as Merlin dejectedly tried to clean the mess. He would be late now and Arthur would probably punish him. And he was tired, his wrist hurt from landing on it wrong when he pushed Arthur out of the tree's way. Not to mention that Winston would probably make an excuse to make his life miserable for the next few days. All he wanted to do now was go to bed, the last thing he needed was Aldwin's comments.

"Can you do nothing right?" The knight finished and Merlin kept his gaze focused on the mess.

"No, Sir," he replied quietly as he gathered the rest of the ruined food onto the tray. Outside of his vision, Aldwin halted in surprise. The young knight scrutinized the servant and asked him a question once he got on his feet. "That was the prince's dinner?" He made sure his tone was still steely.

Merlin only nodded and kept his eyes on the tray. It looked like he was waiting for punishment. Aldwin hesitated before making up his mind. "Well do not keep him waiting, come back and clean the rest later," he ordered.

The warlock looked at Aldwin in surprise and managed to nod. "Yes, Sir," he answered but remained where he was.

Aldwin's dark eyes rolled and he brushed past the servant. "What are you waiting for? No wonder you are in trouble so often." Merlin gaped after him but was quick to hightail it back to the kitchens to get Arthur his now abysmally late dinner.

As the servant's hurried footfalls faded from hearing, Aldwin sighed in annoyance- at both Merlin and himself he was sure of. He was not bothered by people's stares as he passed, though he made sure they were bothered by his if they were looking. A brave servant hesitantly kept pace with him as he walked by her and asked if he needed assistance. In a moment of inspiration he thought of something. "Yes actually, on the fifth floor corridor near the eagle tapestry there was a spill," he told her and then gestured to himself, "it needs cleaning." And because she had kind eyes, he added, "If you would."

"Of course my lord," she smiled and curtsied before hurrying off to do as he asked.

Aldwin shrugged to himself after she was gone. Merlin saved the prince's life after all, and for that he could at least take care of one job for him. It would not turn into a habit though; it was hardly as though they would become friends. Aldwin scoffed just thinking about it.

~/0\~

As Merlin made his way to the stables the next morning to start his punishment for being late yesterday, an opportunity for fun arose that could not be missed. During training, Sir Winston apparently did not hear Arthur's instructions and had 'accidentally' injured Sir Gerrick whom he was sparring with. And it just so happened he was carrying out his punishment right now. Merlin sauntered casually along the cobbled street, making his way to the stables not only to complete his own chore but to witness justice. The sun was starting to drift above the horizon and painting oblong shadows on the ground. As Merlin approached the open stable doors, a shadow stretched into Merlin's view before he saw the figure. Aldwin came striding out, wearing a smug grin on his lips.

Their gazes met and Aldwin came to a halt- his smile leaving very quickly but not becoming a frown. "Sir Aldwin," Merlin greeted politely, very much still aware of his folly last night.

The knight looked like he was considering something before he spoke. "Merlin. You've come to see the spectacle?"

Merlin almost gaped at the fact that Aldwin was making conversation but regained his senses to reply. "Well yes," he said honestly. "That and I have to help...punishment for being late with dinner," he put in quietly.

The knight nodded and Merlin thought there was a bare hint of a smile on Aldwin's lips before it was gone again. "Good. Is Gerrick alright?"

Merlin nodded. "Yes, only a few stitches to his arm." The servant shifted uncomfortably and anticipated a rebuke that was surely going to come. Aldwin always had something to say about him, at least always to his face.

"Well it's his own fault for being caught unawares," Aldwin remarked.

Merlin's brows drew together indignantly and he completely missed the glint that entered the knight's eyes. Merlin frowned and could not resist defending the good humoured man. "Gerrick had won. It was a cheap shot and everyone knows it."

This time, Aldwin's lips drew upward into a definite smile, small but there all the same. "Indeed, well enjoy the stables, Merlin." With that he walked off leaving Merlin feeling very confused. After staring silently after the knight, he shrugged and continued on his way. A smile wormed its way onto his face as he reached the stable doors and he craned his neck around them.

There _Princeton_ was, in garments of silk and a scarf wound around his face. The fabric did nothing to mask his disgusted expression as the man shoveled the hay clumsily. The sight was so ridiculous and vindictively pleasing to Merlin that he laughed loudly. The knight started and glared furiously at the intruder. When he realized it was Merlin, his stare became menacing.

"Having fun?" Merlin asked primly. He knew this was not the wisest of questions but the moment was begging to be enjoyed.

Winston ripped off his scarf and scowled at him. "Does it look like I am having fun, boy?" He growled, "Get out!" The knight brandished the dirty pitchfork at him which only made Merlin curl his lip at the sight.

"I'd love to," Merlin drawled while walking deeper into the stables and giving Winston a wide berth. "But I have to help." Despite having to be in close proximity to the loathsome knight, Merlin looked forward to watching him squirm and had to clear the smile from his lips when he turned around with pitchfork in hand.

Winston stared and Merlin ignored him as he started on another pile of hay. The knight then let out a triumphant snort and began to stride to the stable doors. Merlin paused and raised an eyebrow at him. A smug smile widened Winston's lips. "Good, I have better things to be doing," he stated loftily without a backward glance.

Merlin straightened angrily. "I said _help_, not do for you. I am not here of my own accord, you know."

"What?" Winston stopped and turned towards him with a narrow eyed glare.

Merlin ignored the warning in the knight's eyes and carried on. "A knight is a man of honour," he mimicked Gerrick's words the day before, "and you were charged with this task. You have to do it."

"Oh I don't think so," Winston hissed, "there is no honour in this peasant work. And who do you think you are, ordering _me_ to do something?" The knight crossed the distance between them as he spoke and leered over an unimpressed Merlin.

"Prince Arthur ordered you," Merlin pointed out and then unwisely let his mouth run away from his brain, "because you cowardly hit Gerrick while his back was turned. Which by the way, is the only way you'd be able to even-"

The shove was not entirely unexpected but Merlin still lost his balance. The warlock hurtled to the hay covered ground and braced himself with his elbows, which sent a sharp throb up his arms. "Say that again, boy," Winston dared. His nose was curled with disgust and his blue eyes flashed with repulsion to both the boy below him and the fresh smell of the stables.

Merlin spread his arms out so his hands supported his weight and he stared unblinkingly at the knight towering over him. "You are a coward, who hits others when their backs are turned or when they are down because you are a sorry excuse for a human being." Merlin's eyes flashed dourly and he turned his chin upward.

Winston's response was to clench the pitchfork tighter in his hand and raise it off the ground.

~/0\~

* * *

**Bam, cliffhanger! **

**Lollipop- Oh, I'm very pleased you enjoyed it! I hope you liked this one just as much :D Thank you for reviewing! **

**Kthln- Thank you! And I could never part with my knights lol, I like them too much. And don't worry I still have more ideas with them included. Thanks for leaving a review :D**

**Hopefully everyone liked the chapter and the cliffhanger wasn't too bad but the next one will be out soon!**

**Thank you for reading, and please review :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I only own my OCs not BBC Merlin. **

**A/N- Because I left you guys with a cliffhanger, here is the chapter today! And thanks again for all your reviews! :D**

**A huge thanks to Paralelsky for beta-ing! Any resulting mistakes are mine alone since I tampered with it a tad. **

* * *

~/0\~

Merlin had time to curse his thoughtlessness before a cough was uttered loudly behind them, startling both himself and Winston.

They looked to see Cadmon standing there with the darkest look Merlin had ever seen on the man. His face was hard and his lips were thin. "What is going on here?" The oldest knight asked quietly, barely above a whisper. Merlin had never seen Cadmon like this, and the sight was enough to make fear unravel in his chest.

"I- he-"

"Winston?" Cadmon overrode Merlin and scowled at his fellow knight. His forest coloured eyes were shadowed with fury.

Winston drew himself up and he curled his lip at the older man. His answer was high pitched. "The boy spoke out of turn, he-"

Cadmon, it appeared, was not interested in the full answer. "You mean to tell me you were going to strike an unarmed boy with a weapon. Someone who is weaker than you and not even on their feet?"

Winston cleared his throat and Merlin could see from his stance that he looked regretful and definitely fearful. "I was mistaken," he choked out.

The warlock turned a glare on Winston and once again his mouth spoke without permission. "Never learn from your mistakes, do you?" Merlin spat scornfully.

Before Winston had a chance to reply, Cadmon turned his gaze to Merlin. "Get out, Merlin."

"What?" Merlin asked dumbly, more for the fact that Cadmon was being rather rude, and the oldest knight had always made a point of being respectful, even to him.

"Get- out."

The warlock swallowed and rushed to his feet. "Yes, my lord." He kept his blue eyes on the ground as he hurried toward the exit. Cadmon stepped aside to let him by, and once he was past, the knight retook his protective stance by the entrance of the stables. Merlin hesitated by the door to see Winston looking everywhere but the grey haired knight in front of him.

"Now," Cadmon snapped and the warlock was quick to obey. Once he was several paces away and safely outside, he stopped and exhaled a breath. That was one exchange he had no desire to see repeated. Inside the stables, Cadmon's voice suddenly boomed like thunder and Merlin stared in shock in the direction. Not once had Merlin heard Cadmon yell, and he knew many of the knights hadn't had the opportunity either. In fact, it was widely believed that Cadmon only had two volumes- quiet and quieter, until now apparently.

A low whistle to his left had Merlin whipping his head to see the latest problem. Aldwin stared at the stables just as incredulously as he was doing. "What are you doing here?" Merlin asked. He did not know why Aldwin would be back so soon.

"I would not want to be Winston right now," Aldwin said to himself instead of answering Merlin. He then looked to the warlock and spoke over Cadmon's chewing out. "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

Merlin flinched when cringe worthy words could be heard from the oldest knight. "I certainly do," Merlin replied and swiftly walked back to the castle. He didn't know whether to keep this to himself or to engage in gossip. Merlin quickly decided that he would rather not go through the fuss, especially if Arthur were to hear of it.

Later that night, when the moon was bright in the sky and stars were the only source of light in the dark city, Merlin was not so much cleaning up Arthur's chambers as hiding things to give the illusion of clean. The prince was eating his food, a dinner consisting of his favourites in an effort to make up for the night before and his failure to complete mucking out the stables today, though Merlin didn't think that Arthur knew yet. "So," came Arthur's voice from around his stuffed mouth again, "my day went relatively well, how was yours?"

Merlin ceased tidying up, which at the moment consisted of him tossing a dirty shirt behind a chest in the corner of the room. "You're actually asking me how my day went?" Merlin asked with a skeptical look on his face.

Arthur rolled his eyes and gestured to him to speak. A dubious look still graced Merlin's thin face as he replied. "Can't complain," he said shortly and searched for something else to hide away.

"Hm, not even about Winston?"

"You've been waiting for that all night, haven't you?" Merlin crossed his arms, unaware as ever of his body language. There was also a dip in his brow and a slight pout on his lips.

"No need to get defensive, Merlin," Arthur chided.

"I'm not," Merlin defended and stood straighter.

"Not for me, anyway," Arthur intoned lowly.

Merlin sighed and went to lean on the chair opposite Arthur. "It seems that Sir Cadmon already told you all about it, what do you want from me?"

"_Mer_lin," Arthur scolded.

The warlock merely sighed- they were past the days that Merlin would apologize to Arthur. The prince leant back in his chair and his face lost its jovial look. "Is it true that he was going to hit you with a pitchfork?"

"Cadmon wouldn't lie. It's fine."

"There is clearly something wrong with you."

"Yes, but not with your knight," Merlin said sarcastically.

Arthur's frown deepened and his sky blue eyes narrowed. "Oh I assure you, there is plenty wrong with Winston."

"Why do you keep him then?" Merlin asked with confusion clear in his tone.

The prince eyed Merlin and spoke with a long suffering voice. "My father and his are friends." Arthur then straightened and pushed away his empty plate. "But he's with _my_ knights. He's going to be training with the squires until he can learn to act like one. It's where he should still be as far as I am concerned, and if it were not for his father, he wouldn't be anywhere near a knighthood. How am I supposed to defend my kingdom with men like him?"

Arthur sighed and seemed keen to ramble on but halted upon seeing Merlin was about to escape. "Cadmon hinted that this did not seem like a onetime occasion."

The warlock shrugged. "Well, he never used a weapon before."

"But he has assaulted you," Arthur narrowed his eyes.

Merlin opened his mouth but shut it quickly, not wanting to say anything he would regret. "Just bullying. Don't worry, Arthur, I'm used to it."

"How long has this been going on then?"

"No, I meant in Ealdor- just never mind," Merlin told him impatiently, beginning to get angry.

The prince stood up when he realized this turned into an argument. "I have to mind it. I take responsibility for the actions of my knights. And you are the prince's servant, you are to be shown respect."

An incredulous laugh burst out of Merlin's lips. "Respect? Oh come on, Arthur. You may not have been as bad as Winston and his little friends but you didn't respect servants either at first. We're peasants, dirt under a noble's feet, no matter what job we have or what we've done."

Arthur's jaw was clamped shut and he breathed slowly out of his nose. "I was wrong," he declared.

The dark haired servant blinked at the admission which surely had cost Arthur a great deal of pride. "Well, you'd be the only one," Merlin said and could not stop the smile that brightened his face. "But you're Arthur." The servant then took the remains of Arthur's dinner and whisked out of the room.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The prince called after him but sank back into his chair when the closed door remained shut behind Merlin. He looked up when it clicked open again though. Merlin's head poked through and he had a thoughtful look on his face.

"You're... just... Arthur," Merlin decided and flashed him a grin before leaving for the final time. A loud sigh escaped him as his servant fluttered away, and Arthur sat back in his chair in resignation.

"He's impossible."

~/0\~

There were no guards in the courtyard when Merlin started to make his way across it, something Arthur would not be pleased about. In fact, the absence of the guards this late at night was not right and Merlin made up his mind to go back and inform the prince. He would have if not for a shadow moving at the edge of his vision. Merlin turned and stood tense as the starlight revealed Sir Winston. Only through great force of will did the warlock not groan. "Sir Winston," Merlin greeted and bowed. Some of Merlin's displeasure must have shown for the knight's sneer deepened.

Winston looked like the words he was going to speak pained him greatly to say them. "I must...apologize... to you. For my actions earlier." His mouth twisted and he looked away from Merlin whose mouth dropped open in surprise. The knight stuffily adjusted his large leather coat.

"What?" Merlin heard himself ask.

Winston glared at him with slate blue eyes. "I have no wish to do this, boy, but this is not my idea." He swallowed and then motioned forward, not really in the direction Merlin wanted to go in. Winston too, for that matter, "If you would...pl- kindly allow me to _apologize_."

Merlin followed automatically, heroically hiding a smug grin that threatened to mock the knight. "Alright then," Merlin said brightly, vowing to thank whoever had threatened Winston into doing this.

They walked in silence for a few paces as Winston worked up the courage to say his words. Merlin greatly enjoyed his discomfort. A disgusted sigh preceded the knight's apology. "Upon reflection, I realize I have been unfair. Though you are but a servant, I have been informed that my behaviour is unacceptable."

Winston eyed the stocks as they passed them by and came to a stop a short ways from them. He turned to Merlin with a bowed head, his russet hair glittering in the moonlight. The servant's eye brows soared upward at his next words. "I have not acted like a knight, and for that I am truly sorry. If you could find it in your heart to forgive me, I would be grateful. I only wanted- no, there is no excuse."

Merlin marvelled at Winston's ashamed tone and then began to feel guilty that he clearly misjudged the knight. "It's alright," Merlin smiled, "I forgive you. Thank you."

Winston looked up with a smirk on his face. Merlin's smile faded upon realizing it was not happy, but cutting like a knife. Quicker than Merlin had time to react, Winston's fist launched at him and sank into his stomach. The warlock cried out and curled his arms protectively around his middle, which enabled the knight to shove him backwards and manhandle him into the stocks. With a sinking feeling Merlin realized that he was locked in. Winston laughed at him and strolled forward. "You actually believed me!" He chuckled, "How childlike you are. A simple fool. Why would I beg forgiveness from someone like you? You are worthless, not even fit to lick the dirt from my boots. Though I might have to make due." When he was a suitable distance, Winston reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a sizeable round vegetable but Merlin could not see what it was due to the darkness.

Merlin's face burned at the knight's laughter. The warlock made eye contact and his lips moved on their own accord. "Very knightly of you, picking a fight with someone who can't fight back. You know the only reason you were knighted was because your father is in the king's good graces- Arthur told me." He ignored whatever vegetable Winston was tossing up and down to register his reaction.

The knight immediately scowled and clutched the round vegetable in his hand. But his mouth then curved into a malevolent smile. "The idiot prince knows nothing. And for this to be a fight, you would have to be my equal. You are dirt."

"Why don't you go look in the mirror," Merlin spat before realizing what he said. He smiled.

"No this isn't a fight, this is target practice." Winston raised his arm and Merlin ducked his head just as the knight threw a speeding vegetable towards him. It hit the wood beside him with a hard bang that shook the restraints and made Merlin realize it was not a vegetable. His eyes snapped open and he stared at the rock which clattered to his feet.

"What are you doing?" Merlin demanded with the first stirrings of fear in his gut and pulled away from his restraints. But the manacles held his wrists and neck firmly. Winston scoffed and pulled out another stone, this one smaller than the last.

"Showing you your place," Winston sneered. "I still can't believe you fell for it. Aldwin said you might."

An uncomfortable and betrayed shock impaled his gut and he breathed, "What?"

Winston then threw his head back and laughed. "It's too easy!" He then fired the stone at Merlin who flinched and ducked. It hit the wood again, though this time closer. The warlock swallowed, knowing the knight was playing with him- Winston, as horrible as he was, had almost the best aim among the knights.

"Please, that fool is too lily livered to get his hands dirty. Couldn't face me himself in the stables, had to get _grandpa_ to do it." He scoffed and insulted Aldwin with a curse that had Merlin flinching upon hearing it.

"You are the one who is the coward. Aldwin could take you, and he's only new." Merlin found himself defending Aldwin, something he had never imagined he would do before this.

Winston simply tilted his head at him. "You realize the positions we are in, correct?" To emphasize his point, he reached into another pocket on his coat and drew out a rock larger than the first one. He inspected it for show and then looked at Merlin to find himself the victim of an ocean eyed glare.

"That makes you even more of a coward," the warlock informed him.

"And you the fool," Winston sighed happily. The knight readied his ammunition and Merlin braced himself, knowing this time the rock would strike its target. So Merlin did some extremely quick thinking.

"Not so foolish as to insult the prince..." The words rushed out and Merlin looked up to glare stonily at Winston.

"You dare to threaten me, boy?" Was Winston's whispered response.

"Arthur will hear of this. And he will know it's you if you go too far." Merlin sorely wished he would not. "Not unless you let me go this instant."

Winston paused and the warlock could not say he felt comfortable when the knight made long strides closer to him. Merlin could not lift his neck to see him, the man was so close, and his voice sounded right above his head. "Here, then," he said quietly. Merlin jumped when with a clatter, keys fell to the ground. He was silent even when Winston grabbed him roughly by the hair and pulled, arching his neck painfully. Merlin instinctively pulled away but to no avail and was made to listen as Winston leaned in close. "If you tell the prince, I will make your life hell, more than I already do. Understand? I have made more than one accident happen and gotten away with it."

Merlin waited a moment longer than was comfortable before nodding. Winston let go, and Merlin was taken by an overwhelming urge to show Winston how weak the knight really was compared to him. But Merlin forced himself to lower his eyes. He glared at the out of reach keys as Winston's footfalls faded from hearing. "Jerk," Merlin muttered under his breath. The metal glittered mockingly at him and Merlin experimentally pulled at his restraints. He was not surprised when they did not budge and the warlock was left to plan his course of action. Merlin wondered how long he could wait before making his escape but was uncertain about Winston and whether he would be watching him squirm. '_Most likely_,' Merlin thought with a grimace, and tried to turn his head to see around him. However, all he could find was thick darkness, and there were not even guards to witness his embarrassment. A flush burned his face upon resigning himself to an entire night in the stocks- using magic was far too risky.

It was after four agonizingly long hours when Merlin's back was hurting, his wrists were stinging, and his eye lids were heavy when he heard footsteps belonging to a knight approach behind him. His heart plummeted and he saved his scathing comment for when the footsteps became hurried and he hoped to ward off whatever physical abuse Winston intended. "Back so soon? Thought you would at least wait till this morning," he sniped.

"Merlin?" Came an alarmed voice that was definitely not Winston's. Merlin's head straightened hopefully.

"Sir Aldwin?"

The knight in question strode in and out of his limited vision to stand in front of the warlock. "What on earth?"

Merlin craned his neck up and grinned at the standoffish knight. "Evening, or morning rather," he greeted.

His smile faltered when Aldwin's features became tight with anger. Merlin could not hold his head up for long in this position so he looked down to rest his neck. Humiliation crept to the surface again and he wondered if Aldwin was going to leave him there. But his eyes brightened slightly with hope when a pale hand entered his vision and seized the keys that had been cruelly out of his reach on the ground. Merlin fell quiet as Aldwin released the locks. Once they were all clicked open, Merlin swiftly straightened and stretched out his limbs, but was quick to face Aldwin. "Thank you," he mumbled. Merlin looked to find that one of the rocks Winston threw was in Aldwin's other hand and he could not help a minute flinch. Under the knight's scrutinizing gaze, Merlin felt uncomfortably like a child, even though they were the same height.

"Are you alright?" Aldwin asked.

"Yeah, he missed," Merlin replied, thinking how odd to hear those words out of Aldwin's mouth.

The knight's frown morphed into scowl. "It was Winston, wasn't it?"

"Please don't say anything," Merlin appealed. "It won't do anything."

A hard glint pooled into Aldwin's dark brown eyes in response to the warlock's statement. "We'll see." He then turned around and headed to the armoury to put his practice gear away, something which Merlin just noticed he had with him. The warlock was left alone in the courtyard and as soon as he realized that fact, he hurried to his chambers. Merlin was not looking forward to the start of a new day in just a few hours.

~/0\~

* * *

**Well how did everyone like that? I swear, the calls just keep on getting closer for Merlin... ;)**

**Thank you for reading! Next chapter will be out in two days :)**

**Please review and tell me what you thought! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I don't own BBC Merlin. However I do own my OCs. **

**A huge thanks to Paralelsky for beta-ing! Any resulting mistakes are mine alone since I tampered with it a tad. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

~/0\~

Merlin watched dawn pass through the window in the physician's chambers, idly pushing around the remains of his porridge. Arthur would want to sleep in today and Merlin had absolutely no problem sitting around doing nothing. He would have enjoyed it more if it weren't for Gaius' keen eyed stare. "Well, would you like to tell me what is wrong, Merlin?"

The warlock looked up at his guardian and back at his bowl. "Nothing is wrong," he replied but immediately thought of Sir Winston and the fact that Aldwin might tell Arthur about last night's mishap. Contrary to his statement, the thought of his problems made him sigh. Gaius' stare immediately turned deprecatory while his eye brow rose to greater heights than before.

"Oh really?" The physician asked archly.

Merlin sent him a small smile. "Just... a troublesome knight."

"And would that troublesome knight be the reason you came home so late last night?"

"Not that late," Merlin lied.

The warlock averted his gaze at Gaius' deepened frown. "I suppose three hours ago counts as early then."

"How did you know?" Merlin asked with a furrowed brow, "You didn't stir when I came in."

"Do not avoid the question, Merlin," Gaius told him.

An anxious sigh was expelled from Merlin's lips and he looked out the window for some form of inspiration. "I'm late!" He said loudly and sprang out of his chair.

"Merlin!" Gaius called.

"Talk to you later, Gaius!" Merlin bid and then took off out of the room.

Gaius stood up more sedately and yelled after him, "If you are having trouble, Merlin, you can come to me!" But the physician was given no indication that his ward heard him. Sighing to himself, he settled down at his table to begin his work. A fretful wrinkle made its home between his eyes for the rest of the day.

~/0\~

With wary footsteps, Merlin traipsed the empty halls of the castle. The warm sunlight drifting through the windows had made the warlock glad he left his jacket at home, and at the same time the bright hallways had put a bit of a spring in his step as he walked to his destination. But that was before he stopped by the kitchens to get the prince's breakfast. There, they informed him that it was already taken care of.

So now Merlin was making his way to Arthur's chambers with a confused and guarded bearing. The thought of Winston popping out and hitting him with the prince's breakfast dominated his worries, for he would not put it past the knight- even though the man appeared to favour dramatics. A glower flashed across the servant's face, wondering why_ he_ was the focus of Winston's anger. But he would rather it be himself than someone else- Merlin knew he could handle the knight if it came down to it.

The warlock was so occupied with his thoughts that he almost passed by Arthur's door without stopping. Merlin looked left and right, to check for any waiting threats and if anyone had seen him, but to his relief he found only the marble hallway, gleaming from the sun and a recent cleaning. Relaxing muscles he didn't know had tensed, he opened the prince's door without a knock. Merlin's smile grew when he saw that Gwen was sitting across from Arthur who was sharing a large breakfast with her. They both looked around at his entrance.

"Gwen!" Merlin greeted happily. "How are you?" Thoughts of Winston immediately flew away on sight of a friendly face.

"I'm fine, Merlin, thank you. It's good to see you," she smiled brightly.

Arthur looked at Merlin in mock reproach and interrupted the servant. "What am I, chopped liver?"

Merlin grinned and dipped into a ridiculously low bow. "I sincerely apologize, your majesty. Would you ever be able to forgive me?"

Both Arthur and Guinevere were amused at his antics and the prince's response was thoughtful. "Perhaps, if you polish my armour, manservant," he replied overly graciously.

Merlin laughed and then looked toward the dresser where he usually stacked the prince's armour when he was too lazy to bring it to the armoury. He knew a hint when he heard one and was all too happy to give his friends some time alone. Merlin's smile disappeared when he found the dresser empty except for a small dust moat sparkling above it.

"Behind the drawer. In the corner, remember," Arthur supplied helpfully, causing Merlin to brighten.

"Oh, yeah!" Merlin strode to the corner and unearthed the armour from underneath some dirty clothes he would have to take care of later.

Gwen's features pulled taught as Merlin gathered the armour into his arms. "Aren't you hungry, Merlin?"

She was rewarded with a brilliant smile for her concern. "No, I already ate. Thanks though, Gwen."

"If you're sure..." Gwen tried.

"Yep, I'll see you two later," Merlin smiled. When he passed behind Guinevere and was out of her line of sight, he winked overtly to Arthur. "Enjoy your time _alone_," he gave one final tease before opening the door and fleeing the prince's scowl.

A short laugh escaped him even as he almost lost his balance carrying an armful of armour. Merlin's feet carried him to the armoury where there were no prying eyes belonging to Gaius. It was empty when he arrived and he gratefully dumped the armour on an available table. Merlin sighed in relief and stretched out his arms while looking for the polishing tools. He found a full bottle of oil and a cloth by the sword rack and decided to polish Arthur's sword for him as he didn't want to tackle the armour just yet. After claiming a chair and starting his work, he began to hum. It was not too long before he finished, and he held the blade out to inspect his work. His reflection smiled perfectly back at him but revealed a frowning figure at his back. Merlin jumped a mile and vaulted upward to face Sir Winston, accidentally dropping the sword with a loud clatter in surprise. He frowned in dismay upon seeing that Winston had brought three friends with him- Lords Eustace, Rickard, and Cor.

"My lords," Merlin greeted evenly but did not reach to pick up the sword, choosing instead to stand right where he was. All they did was laugh and congratulate themselves at sneaking up on a servant. Merlin barely restrained himself from retorting but Winston, as always, sensed his poorly hidden ire.

"Got something to say, servant?" The knight smirked cruelly.

"Is there anything I can do for you, my lord?" Merlin kept his gaze averted.

"Yes actually," Winston answered pleasantly, "you can polish my boots." The three lords behind Winston laughed as he reached for the polish beside Merlin who instinctively backed up a step. He frowned at the knight who slowly extended his arm to the side and dropped the bottle. It fell and shattered on the ground with a loud crash, the light coloured oil bursting in all directions. "With your tongue."

Merlin immediately drew back and balled his hands into fists. "What have I ever done to you?" Indignant fury made his sapphire eyes glimmer. There was no way Merlin would do as Winston wanted so he would try to put off the inevitable fight which this would surely become.

Winston narrowed his eyes and laughed incredulously. "It is your fault that I am to be training with the _squires_, your fault that the knights think I am unworthy, your fault that the prince detests me!" With every declaration, he took a menacing step toward Merlin who backtracked only to find himself cornered. He quickly sized up his foes, deciding very quickly that all of them could best him in physical strength. But Winston, and Merlin to a point, were the only ones trained by Arthur so he could perhaps escape the grasps of the smug looking lords.

The warlock turned his angered eyes to Winston and replied in a clipped voice. "The fault belongs to you. I have no control over your actions."

The knight's answer was to grab the scruff of Merlin's shirt. "Say that again."

Merlin flicked his eyes down to Winston's tightly clenched fist before doing something that surprised even himself. He brought his knee up sharply and kicked Winston right where it hurt, gaining the desired effect of freeing himself. The knight fell to his knees and cried out, unable to stop Merlin from dashing past him. With a little unnoticed magic, Merlin slipped by the three shocked lords and ran toward the exit. Just as hope started to ignite, a hand belonging to Lord Cor shot out and caught him by the back of his shirt. It ripped with the momentum he changed direction and his feet slid clean off the ground. Merlin hit the floor very fast and caught his shoulder blade on the corner of a table, which sent the contents flying as it flipped. He could not keep in a shout of pain and then aggravation as the two other lords caught up with him and forced him on his knees.

Merlin scowled at Winston who was standing hunched and wearing an intense look of hate. He strode over to Merlin and backhanded him across the face. "How dare you!" He hissed after Merlin's head snapped back into place.

A trickle of blood meandered down the corner of Merlin's mouth and he glared furiously up at the knight. "You want me to polish your boots?" He asked lowly. Merlin immediately turned his head downward and spat blood on Winston's leather clad feet.

There was a small moment where Merlin had time to tense before Winston used his now stained boot to harshly kick Merlin directly in the stomach. Pain immediately flared in his gut and back, and his breath was stolen in a raw cough. The warlock tried to curl in on himself but was held back by the tight grip on his shoulders and arms. Merlin heaved in breaths of air but could not seem to get enough. He didn't know why he was surprised when Winston kicked him once more. But the surprise wore off as the knight kept going, his foot making contact with painful thuds that rattled Merlin's frame.

When the lords began to have trouble restraining Merlin's thumping body, Winston abruptly stopped and stepped back, allowing the warlock to groan and try to catch his breath. "Leave us," he heard Winston tell his friends. While he was dreading what Winston planned to do now, he was relieved when the men behind him let him go, and he wrapped his arms around his throbbing stomach, allowing himself to bend forward. The receding footsteps sounded dull in Merlin's ears as his heartbeat pounded in his head. When he thought they were gone, he readied himself to lash out with his magic but was unprepared for another strike from Winston. It sent him off balance, enabling the knight to drag him upwards and slam him into the marble wall. The already scarce air passing through his lips stuttered jarringly, as a strong arm pressed against his chest to pin him.

"You have no idea, do you? What real violence is?" Winston whispered.

Merlin's eyes flashed as he glowered at the knight. "Oh, I have a- good idea. I was born a peasant- remember." His voice was strained from the pain and lack of air still knocked out of him. "Arthur is right about you."

Winston stared at him unimpressed. "I've had enough of you." His hands moved in a flash to clamp around Merlin's throat in a vice like grip. Panic immediately bubbled to the surface and at once he attempted to yank Winston's hands away. Merlin tried to gasp in air but it was useless- Winston raised his arms so Merlin's feet dangled an inch off the ground. When his kicks served to do nothing, Winston laughed. "_Arthur _is almost as big a fool as you are. I'm doing him a favour." Anger flooded Merlin giving him just enough strength to jab Winston in the eyes. The knight howled and released Merlin, now holding his hands to his eyes instead of strangling the warlock.

Merlin dropped like a sack of rocks, wheezing and trying to regain his balance, wishing he had thought of that sooner. His limbs shook and his stomach pulsed in pain, rending him unable to get up from the ground. Now that Winston could not see, Merlin decided to use his magic- his eyes heated with gold and time crashed to a standstill. While the knight was cringing in pain and swearing at him, Merlin took his chance to drag himself away. He felt his focus slipping though and he just managed to fumble for a sword when the spell collapsed- Merlin's fingers closed around the one he dropped earlier, the one that belonged to Arthur. Winston snarled and pried one watering eye open. He wrenched his sword out of his scabbard and advanced on the servant. Merlin tried moving backwards but placed his weight on the arm that landed on the table earlier. Searing pain shot from his shoulder blade down his arm and it collapsed from under him. Merlin's back hit the ground with a thud and he was just able to swing the sword defensively above him to meet Winston's diving blade.

"Ah!" Merlin's hold on the sword was already feeble and it went flying out of his hand when Winston slashed at it. He barely had time to slide to the right as Winston stabbed downwards. Through luck or Winston's lack of vision, the blade stabbed through the side of his shirt but missed his skin. Merlin swiftly twisted and knocked the sword out of Winston's grip in a move Arthur had drilled into him. A frustrated growl resounded in the room and Winston adapted to his lack of weapon successfully. He dropped his knee onto Merlin's stomach and his full falling weight wrestled his breath away in a sudden harsh blow. Winston's hands were abruptly wringing Merlin's throat, blocking air the warlock desperately needed. Merlin struggled but knew in his panicked mind that he would have to reveal his secret in order to survive. He readied his magic but before he was able to attack, Winston was shoved away from him in a sudden flurry of movement. The immediate rush of air and release of pressure from his middle was more than enough to make him gag, and he could not help but vomit to the side. The black fog sizzling in his vision receded enough for Merlin to see a figure moving in front of him, but his stomach throbbed and he could not stop a dry heave which only made everything hurt more.

When a gauntlet clattered to the ground in front of him, he thought it was Arthur. But then his vision cleared and he was greeted the back of Sir Aldwin's head. Merlin's eyebrows shot up of their own accord.

"Pick it up," Aldwin ordered Winston.

Merlin swallowed compulsively and still didn't feel ready to stand up. Now that he wasn't being pummelled, he realized his head was ringing as well.

"What do you think you are doing, Aldwin?" Winston sneered.

"I could ask the same to you. I challenge you to a duel. First clean hit wins." Aldwin's words were short and furious, and Merlin was glad he couldn't see his face.

Winston scoffed, "As you wish, boy." He bent to pick up the gauntlet and right after he straightened, Aldwin's hand twitched into a fist. Winston drew back but Aldwin did not move from his position in front of Merlin.

Winston turned a smirk to Merlin who rather obtusely spat onto the ground. The hostile knight readied a reprimand but glanced at Aldwin and thought better of it. "What are your terms then, surely not death?"

When Aldwin remained quiet, Winston stared. "Not death, but any punishment of our choosing." The way the words chilled the air made Merlin glad Aldwin was not angry with him. He hoped.

"Torture?" Winston asked disbelievingly.

Aldwin made a noise of disgust. "Nothing so dishonourable. Though you deserve a good beating."

"For showing a servant his place?" Winston sneered.

"You were going to kill him!" Aldwin burst out, the yell echoing in the cool armoury.

"And you suddenly care, why?" Winston drawled. "If I remember, you were not happy with the boy either."

Merlin too was interested in the answer and took his eyes off Winston to consider the young knight.

"As knights of Camelot we have sworn to protect those weaker than us. To show honour, humility, and courage. You are not a knight, in fact Merlin would be better suited for our ranks than you," Aldwin spat venomously. "A title does not make a man, but his actions! Something I never properly realized until recently. Merlin is under my protection now, so do not even think of harming him again."

"I can do whatever I want after our duel," Winston drawled, "you won't be around to stop me."

"You think so, do you?" A frigid voice behind Merlin reverberated inside the room.

Merlin twitched in surprise but was halted from getting up by Arthur's hand pressing down on his shoulder. The warlock's intended greeting faded upon seeing the rage in the prince. The blonde man carried himself tensely like he was about to erupt any second and his face was cold despite holding smouldering cerulean eyes.

"My lord," both Aldwin and Winston greeted in surprise, though Winston's voice trembled.

Arthur stood beside Merlin and his words were for him though his eyes still pierced Winston's. "Can you stand up, Merlin?" Arthur asked quietly.

Merlin swallowed and found his voice. "Yes" He tried to answer strongly, but the word came out strained and weightless. The warlock rose despite black dots blooming in front of his eyes and the extra breath it took, something he did not quite have yet. Merlin was both grateful and embarrassed that Arthur helped him the rest of the way. The servant found that he could not stand straight and settled for a hunch with his arms still placed protectively over his stomach. Merlin risked a glance at Arthur and nearly flinched, and couldn't help but be surprised that the prince was so angry on his behalf.

"Sir Aldwin, if you would escort Winston to the dungeons. He is to stay there until your duel tomorrow."

"Yes Sire," said Aldwin evenly and Merlin could read nothing in his dark eyes. Winston had the sense to remain silent as Aldwin roughly grabbed his arm and towed him to the dungeons. Aldwin made sure that he was between Merlin and Winston and spared the servant a nod as they passed. Once the armoury door shut behind them, Merlin let out a relieved sigh and gave up on standing.

"I just need a moment," Merlin told Arthur while sinking back onto the ground. He blew outward through his mouth and purposely refrained from looking at the prince.

"Is anything broken?" Arthur asked and knelt down in front of Merlin, gripping his shoulder in what the warlock would have called concern if this wasn't Arthur.

Merlin settled for shaking his head because talking was not at all helping him feel better.

"Are you sure? Your head is bleeding you know."

Merlin nodded and dragged the back of his hand across his chin to wipe away some of the blood. Arthur shifted and reached to gingerly press the back of his servant's head. Merlin hissed and recoiled, glaring at Arthur but faltering upon seeing the blood staining his fingertips. He met Arthur's still furious eyes and was hit with the feeling that he did something wrong.

"Sorry," he said lowly.

"Whatever for?" Arthur asked loudly. Merlin glanced at him and shrugged.

The prince closed his eyes momentarily but it did not have the desired effect of making him less angry. "Come on, let's get you to Gaius," Arthur sighed and extended his hand to Merlin. The servant allowed Arthur to pull him to his feet and though he was careful, Merlin had to hold in a hiss of pain. It showed on his face in a grimace though, something which Arthur thankfully did not comment on. Their slow trek was silent- Merlin knew his voice would be embarrassingly shaky while Arthur did not trust himself to speak. But the warlock found something to be happy about, because he knew that Winston was in for a world of hurt. Arthur may not have admitted it aloud but they were friends, something which Merlin considered an honour to be.

And everyone knew not to mess with the prince.

~/0\~

* * *

**So who wants to head the Go Aldwin team? :D Hope you guys liked the climax! **

**.  
**

**Kthln- Thank YOU for reviewing. I'm super happy you are enjoying it! And I always try to write and update based on what I'd like to see- and I like longer chapters and short wait times :D**

**JaydeTiger- :D Thank you! I'm a stickler about grammer and such, but alas if I like the way the words look and go together I'll ignore it lol. At least he has a very pretty mouth ;) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Arnia- Haha, I'm glad to see you like it. And next update will be less of a wait :) Thank you for your review!**

**.  
**

**Thank you for reading! And I just want to say that you guys absolutely rock for giving me 82 reviews already :D**

**Stay tuned for the final chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Merlin. Just my OC's **

**A/N- o.O 110 reviews? YAAAA! I'll go do a happy dance while you rock stars read the chapter :D**

**One final hand for Paralelsky for being the best beta ever! Seriously folks, she helped a lot. **

* * *

~/0\~

Two knights stood in the center of the arena, the whistling wind battering their crimson tabards. Aldwin looked to be carved of stone as he glared at the older knight who was superciliously adjusting his gloves. The sun hid behind murky clouds, keeping its heat to itself for the day. The stands were filled mostly with knights, eager to see the outcome of the match.

Everyone knew the cause of it.

Bets had been issued and the majority favoured Winston for his superior skill, though most here heavily disliked him. There were many mutterings as Aldwin and Winston waited to begin, about the severity of Merlin's injuries. Some were saying that they couldn't be that bad, but they were shut down by those pointing out that _Aldwin_ had started a duel over it. The watching knights closest to the bottom made sure their voices were hushed in respect or fear of Gaius who sat beside Sirs Gerrick and Cadmon. When a theory was voiced that Merlin was dead, Gaius turned to raise an admonishing eye brow. The knights then fell silent like scolded children.

"Hm," Gerrick mused, "if Merlin was dead, I don't think dear Princeton would be standing right now." Beside him, Cadmon and Gaius shared a dark look. The noise of the gates opening captured the attention of everyone and they looked as a group to see Prince Arthur and Merlin - who was in fact not dead.

Voices broke out once more upon seeing the servant's face which was half covered in bruises and scrapes. Red imprints were also visible peeking above Merlin's neckerchief and his right arm was held loosely in a sling. And all the men here knew what a wounded gait looked like and could guess there were other injures under Merlin's clothes. That added to the rumours, had the knights mutter in disapproval of Winston's conduct, even those who did not like the servant.

Arthur stopped before his seat and motioned Merlin to join Gaius. The servant complied with a nod and walked the short distance to the physician. "How are you feeling, Merlin?" Gaius asked.

"No different than fifteen minutes ago," Merlin told him with a small smile. "Hello, my lords." He nodded to Gerrick and Cadmon while sitting down stiffly.

"Merlin," the knights responded.

Any potential small talk was cut off as Arthur addressed the two knights in the arena. He stood beside a seated Morgana who had not taken her furious eyes off of Winston except to smile at Merlin when he walked in. The lady had even given Aldwin a favour, the blue fabric was wound in his chainmail and he had accepted with a bow. Merlin's face reddened when he remembered what Gwen had told him- Morgana had visited the dungeons last night to tear Winston a new one for daring to harm her friend. After Arthur was done with him of course. Merlin noticed with a smirk that Winston was avoiding eye contact with both of them.

"You know the conditions of this fight," Arthur began and then glared daggers at Winston. "First clean hit wins, and you are _not_ to deliver fatal blows." He took a seat and let the arena wait for a heartbeat.

"Begin"

Aldwin's grin could be seen from under his helmet and the knights wasted no time in circling each other. He spun his gleaming sword in his hand as Winston opened his mouth. "Don't think you can beat me, boy. I have years of experience over you."

Aldwin's eyes glittered from behind the visor. "And I will show you exactly what those years were worth." With those words, Aldwin advanced like a striking snake, the speed making Winston's eyes widen. Their swords met in a pulse of steel before the youngest knight started his assault. Their audience leaned forward in interest, ignoring Gerrick's commentary. Winston was kept on the defensive and given no quarter, a fact that impressed those who still thought Aldwin a rookie.

"Damn it," Gerrick swore quietly, and Merlin tensed just as the match turned around. Winston ducked from under a swing and pushed Aldwin back so he almost lost his balance. Before he had time to recover, Winston stabbed at Aldwin's head. The young knight blocked it just like Winston was counting on and he took the chance to kick Aldwin's legs from under him. He landed on his back and lost his helmet- the knights in the stands roaring in protest when Winston plunged his blade toward his chest with force meant to maim. But with a speed that belied his muscular build, Aldwin rolled backward and onto his feet. "Ha! I taught him that!" Gerrick announced to no one in particular.

Aldwin and Winston started to circle each other once more, regaining their breath. The older knight made no move to take off his helmet, something which Morgana complained about to Arthur. The prince nodded and narrowed his eyes at Winston but remained silent. This time it was Winston who attacked first and Aldwin agilely dodged backwards. Unfortunately that was all he was able to do, as there were no openings in which to attack. At the corner of his vision he spotted his helmet and managed to narrowly avoid Winston's sword to dive for it. In a move that no one except perhaps Gerrick anticipated, Aldwin seized the helmet and whipped it toward Winston. It crashed into his head with a clang that sent him off balance and twisted the knight's own helmet to the side. Winston's feet got tangled and he crashed to the ground, but Aldwin having a point to prove, waited for him to get up.

"That is how a proper knight acts!" Gerrick stood up and shook his fist. Cadmon was quick to haul him back down. Once Winston was on his feet, he took off his helmet and glared at Aldwin between damp locks of hair stuck to his face.

Winston scoffed, "Children throw things. You are not a knight. One can only hope your brothers learn better... Oh, I forgot, daddy dearest isn't around anymore."

Aldwin paled in anger. "Knights have honour," he retorted coolly, "therefore neither are you. And my father is still alive, thank you."

"Not for long though, his illness will kill him like the sorry fool he is."

The audience watched as Aldwin surged forward with a furious snarl, but once again played into Winston's hands. He deflected Aldwin's overbalanced shot and turned on the offensive. The young knight did all he could to stay on his toes but could tell he was losing. At the far end of the arena Aldwin glimpsed Merlin sitting rigidly with a tense look on his face. What hit Aldwin and almost made him lose his sword was that there was no doubt on the servant's face. It was like how one of his little brothers would look at him and Aldwin would rather die than fail any of them. With a rush of anger and righteousness he spun in a narrow parry and elbowed Winston in the chin. Before the second was over, Aldwin disarmed Winston and pressed his sword against the man's chainmail. The older knight froze and boisterous cheers erupted in the stands despite the fact that many had lost their wagers.

The youngest knight withdrew his sword and smirked. "Not much of a boy now, am I?" He said smugly before turning to the prince. "And one more comment about my father and I will kill you where you stand," he hissed. Winston was tense with fury but chose not to comment. Both men were out of breath as they waited for Arthur to speak. He was now standing and motioning the knights in the stands to quiet down.

"Congratulations, Sir Aldwin. I am proud to have you among our ranks. However you, Winston, disgust me." The losing knight's expression grew more resentful as Arthur listed his faults to the particular pleasure of Morgana who was smiling dangerously.

Winston it seemed, had no response and had the sense to keep his eyes on the ground. Aldwin's face was blank but any who cared to look saw the pride and not a little bit of smugness dancing in his eyes.

"Now, Sir Aldwin," Prince Arthur addressed him, "if you have a penalty in mind, I am sure we would all love to hear it."

A smile worked its way onto Aldwin's lips. "Actually, Sire I believe I do," he answered pleasantly. The young knight turned to regard Winston and his smile turned dark. "You're going to love it."

Winston could no longer control his anger and unleashed it in a sudden punch. Aldwin's head snapped to the side and he had to take a step back to keep his footing. Boos and jeers erupted in the stands though Winston paid it no heed and surged toward the younger knight. Aldwin revealed his face which had a bleeding gash on the side thanks to Winston's gauntlet. He removed his own quickly and leveled Winston's surprised face with a bare knuckle fist. The knight went flying backward and met the ground harshly. Within seconds Arthur sent two knights to converge on Winston to restrain him. Sir Eadric was one of them and he had no trouble keeping Winston restrained, even giving him a swat to the back of the head which made Winston see stars. The other, Sir Leon, let Eadric take care of Winston and settled for standing imposingly between them and Aldwin.

"You alright?" Leon asked the youngest knight.

"Of course," Aldwin nodded and picked up the gauntlet at his feet.

"Good man. Ah, look out behind you."

He looked to see Gerrick sauntering toward them. The way his custom smile stretched across his face let Aldwin know he was anything but pleased. The dark haired knight placed a hand on his friend's shoulder as he tried to pass. Gerrick's grey eyes flashed in a silent protest but he inhaled and stared at Winston.

"My, Winston, you don't seem very popular this morning. Not too many of us are pleased." Gerrick was prone to pointless chatter but when he issued a threat, his tone and bearing made his meaning clear.

"I'm not scared of you!" Winston growled.

"Then you are a fool," Gerrick frowned coldly.

They all looked as Arthur approached. The prince's face was hard as stone and his lips were pointed downward. He let his gaze be felt before speaking so the whole arena could hear. "In addition to whatever is to be your punishment, you are to be stripped of your knighthood, Winston."

"Over a servant?" Winston loudly exclaimed. In the stands, Merlin's eyes widened and the desire to sink into his seat overtook him as all eyes glanced toward him.

"Over your conduct!" Arthur snarled. "Take him to the dungeons, I have no wish to look upon him," he told Eadric with a wave of his hand.

"Yes, Sire," Eadric grinned and all too readily trapped Winston's hands in irons. Beside him, Leon led the way, ready but not expecting to help. After they were gone, the knights in the stands filed out as well, many sending words of praise to Aldwin.

The prince turned to his youngest knight and smiled. "Good work, now go have Gaius look at that- you are bleeding everywhere."

"Yes Sire, thank you," Aldwin bowed before turning to the gates where the physician and Merlin were waiting. He was intercepted by Morgana though and was given a silk handkerchief that he was not allowed to refuse. Under her insistence he stemmed the blood flow from the gash on his cheek. Arthur and Gerrick could not hear their words as they walked away but could tell the knight was flustered.

"That's Aldwin for you," Gerrick laughed, "can win a duel against a senior knight but can't be charming to save his life. I've failed."

Arthur made a non committal hum and watched the servants clear away the remains of the fight. He started walking now that he was far enough away from Merlin and addressed the lean knight beside him. "Has Aldwin confided his plans to you?"

"He's not very creative, I put an idea in his head though," Gerrick spoke around a grin.

"Oh?"

"The Northern Plains are not that pleasant. I'm not sure Princeton would like it very much if he were to join the mining effort."

The prince held in a laugh. "Unfortunately my father will not allow a noble to be treated so lowly... He can however join the guards. I know the garrison commander, and he owes me a favour or two."

A sly smile entered Gerrick's eyes. "A favour to make Winston's stay less than bearable?"

Arthur's answer was to give a smirk of his own.

~/0\~

The knock resounded in the quiet corridor and Merlin questioned not for the last time the soundness of his decision. He stood a little nervously outside Sir Aldwin's chambers and was almost disappointed when the knight's voice bid him to enter. Merlin licked his lips and opened the door, striding in and leaving his reservations outside.

Aldwin looked up from stashing a letter in the desk drawer.

"Sir Aldwin," Merlin gave him a respectful nod, choosing not to bow since his stomach was still quite sore. He took a cursory glance of the chambers and was marginally surprised to find them emptier than those of most nobles. It probably meant that his family had quarters somewhere in the city then.

"Oh, Merlin," Aldwin said as if his presence was a pleasant surprise, "what can I do for you?"

The servant produced a bottle of ointment from his jacket pocket and presented it to the knight. "For that cut, Gaius doesn't want it getting infected." Merlin inspected Aldwin's cheek with a practiced eye and found the gash healing as it should.

"Thank you," Aldwin nodded and took the bottle. He looked at it without much interest before setting it on his desk and looking back at Merlin.

There was silence as the warlock rushed to sort out his words. "And I wanted to- to thank you for... well what you did."

A smile formed on Aldwin's lips. "It was a pleasure. Winston deserved what he got; I only wish I arrived there sooner." His smile disappeared upon remembering what would have happened if he got to the armory moments after. "Listen Merlin," he began and stopped to gather his thoughts.

For his part, Merlin stood straighter with his eye brows slightly raised.

Aldwin glanced at him and looked like he refrained himself from pacing. "About how I acted towards you before, I-"

"It's fine," Merlin interrupted with a grin, "really."

Arthur would have taken the olive branch Merlin offered him but Aldwin shook his head and ploughed on. It appeared that he would say what he needed to, no matter how embarrassing it was.

"No it's not. I need to apologize. I realize there is a difference between nobles and servants but I acted like a complete... prat, is your term for it, I think. Take my brothers for example: if they had acted like I did to anyone I would have had their heads. There is a general unspoken rule about being an ass, you know. "

Merlin could not help but laugh. "I appreciate that. It's lucky they have a good example in you."

"I hope so," Aldwin agreed and the corners of his eyes tightened fractionally. He then shook his head, which flopped his bark coloured hair around. "Well that's settled then."

"Not quite," Merlin decided. He strode to Aldwin and offered his hand. "I'm Merlin, pleased to make your acquaintance."

Aldwin mimicked the mischievous grin on Merlin's face and replied in kind. "Aldwin. And the pleasure is all mine." They shook hands and Merlin then took his leave with a smile.

If anyone had told him the previous week that he and Sir Aldwin would be on friendly terms, he would have heartily laughed in their face. Never mind that in time, the knight was to become one of his greatest friends, and Merlin his.

But for now, the warlock was just a little stumped that they were talking amicably at all.

~/0\~

* * *

**And that's it! I really hoped you guys enjoyed the story. Thanks so much for reading :D**

.

**Cmb- Thank you for reviewing :D And I'm happy you liked it!**

**Snowy midnight 942****- The question is who doesn't like protective Arthur? Thanks for reviewing! And I hope you enjoyed this chapter too :)**

**CM- Lol Arthur trumps all. Except for Merlin. Thanks for your kind review :D**

**.**

**Peace Out! **


End file.
